fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Sands
The Crimson Sands, also known as Mhalodona, is a relatively small desert with sand which is red because of the high iron content. The area consists of a rocky zone in the west, a sandy part in the east and caves. In ravines the iron-infused sand may be blown in the air, forming a dust cloud that can be inhaled and causes damage in the organism. Layout *'Base Camp': The Base Camp is in a small cave that has one way to Area 1 and a second one to Area 7. *'Area 1': Area 1 is a small zone in the rocky part of the desert with a few plants. A path goes to Area 2, another to Area 4. *'Area 2': Some fruits which can be combined to Cold Drinks fall from trees in this area. Area 3 can be reached from here. *'Area 3': In this area a small canyon was formed where dust can rise in the air by the force of the winds. Some nests of monsters are found here. A path leads to Area 5. *'Area 4': Area 4 is inside a cave with some quicksands and different leveled platforms. The way brings you to Area 6, a second one to Area 8. *'Area 5': This zone is inside a ravine where the wind blows strong and the dust gets blown in the air almost constantly. The way goes to Area 9. *'Area 6': A cave area with many mining spots and some red sandstone pillars that are climbable. One path leads to Area 9, a short-cut to Area 3 is accessible from the top of the pillars. *'Area 7': One of the sandy parts of the desert with dunes. A way gets you to Area 8, the second one to Area 9. *'Area 8': Area 8 is a big plain area with cacti growing at some places. The path goes to Area 9. *'Area 9': This is the biggest zone with some canyon like altitude differences that cause winds to throw up the sand. The sand here has the highest iron content and with that the brightest red color. A path brings you to Area 10. *'Area 10': A little secluded area at a cliff where some Wyverns have their nests. Jumping down the cliff is a short-cut to Area 5. *'Secret Area': This area can only be reached at the start of a quest. A lot of bones and ores can be gathered here. This area is located on the ravine of Area 5. Hazards *Sand storms sometimes occur that decreases the range of sight. *Some areas have quicksand similar to the Dunes. *Area 7, 8, 9 and 10 require a Cold Drink at day and a Hot Drink at night to prevent the negative effects of the temperature. *In Area 3, 5 and 9 dust clouds can be blown in the air. When inhaled it may inflict a new status effect (will be added). **Some monsters deliberately blow or throw the dust in the air to inflict this status. This can occur in each sandy area. Monsters There are monsters that consume the iron-infused sand to excrete the iron and create an armor but some of them also use this to attack. This also changes monster attacks including sand that in other deserts doesn't have this characteristic. Monster list Minion Rhenoplos, Cephalos, (will be updated with the monsters) Boss Cephadrome, Diablos, Black Diablos, Bloodstained Devil Diablos, Ghurmer, Akarash, Gigabota, (will be updated with the monsters) Category:Areas Category:Democide